


阿佩莱斯线条

by Xunshangxiang



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xunshangxiang/pseuds/Xunshangxiang





	阿佩莱斯线条

【九】

“别再碰那些钓钩了。”

威尔清晰地梦见了那枚钓钩的模样，每个细节都历历在目，从他触到它的那一瞬间直到其分崩离析。他永远也不会忘记，父亲拿着表面已经起了毛的旧棕绳坐在船厂后面的水泥台子上，教自己系各种绳结的样子。

港口尽头的路上尽是砾石，配重的水泥块被随意丢弃，缝隙里遍生杂草。废弃许久的船缆索拖在水里，上面生满了绿苔，不时栖着成对的海鸥，船上的吨位标识早就蹭掉了漆，风送来咸腥的海水气味。

 

“经典的帆索结无论怎么扯都不会滑开，但在最后一步的时候把绳头这样折过来，就变成了一个易结易解的变形帆索结。”

什么丁香结渔人结双环扣还有各种缆绳的系法威尔长大后也没机会拿来使，早就忘得一干二净，他只记得这个，就一直用一直用，无论是捆紧钓饵还是加固狗狗颈环上的绳圈。而那个学艺不精的闯入者显然分不清这两种绳结的变形，最后一圈绳子绕反了方向，打了个活结出来，威尔只那么一扯，就全松了。

 

那个错误的绳结，和汉尼拔那天系在自己手腕上的一样。

又或许，闯入他的屋子的就是学艺不精的汉尼拔。

 

“先生，先生，您需要帮助么？”

威尔抬起手臂，挡住警车直射过来的灯光。他还没完全清醒，可脚下刺骨的疼痛和周身的寒冷提醒着他一切都不对劲，他再次发现自己身处荒野，来路一片茫茫，他分辨不清自己的房子在什么方向。威尔回头，他背后的新雪上有着一连串的红黑色痕迹，在月光下他就那么无意识地踩着自己的鲜血走了这么远。

“抱歉，我有梦游的毛病。”

“需要我们送你回家么？”

“沃夫查普，多谢了。”

 

威尔抱着胳膊，坐在他的门廊上，咀嚼着凌晨时分的经历。

他浑身酸痛，像是被汽车碾过一样，脚下还有一道不浅的划痕。

他不能回到自己的床上，他只要一躺在那，洪水就漫过来了。

 

威尔费了好一番力气才把自己脚上伤口里的泥水冲干净，他手头并没有什么东西可供消毒，挑了一瓶酒精度最高的酒，试着擦上去。

那真的很疼，可能比汉尼拔带给他的还要疼一些，但远没有那么美妙。他被自己的念头吓了一跳。

 

“汉尼拔就是切萨比克开膛手。”

这可以解释一切，只有这可以解释一切，对古典文学与艺术的偏好，外科知识，与威尔自己若即若离的牵绊。威尔现在才不得不直面那些疑虑，那些他一直克制自己不去想的东西。

 

汉尼拔能做威尔优秀的心理医生，他为什么就不能做切萨比克开膛手？

威尔把车子空调的温度调高直到再也无法忍受，他宁可同时将窗户开一道缝来呼吸到清凉的新鲜空气，也不想让车内的温度冷下来，现在对他来说寒冷比死亡更加可怕。

 

威尔用了比平时短得多的时间，天色还黑着，只远远地平线上绽出一线黄光。

他的心理医生的诊室关着灯。威尔如果现在掉头离去，把这件事情告诉杰克或者是阿拉娜，他们第一时间肯定觉得他疯了。或许他该摸进去看看，他几乎有百分百的把握确定医生家里藏着个罪恶的地下室，那些人体遗骸都挂着森然的冰霜。

或许他更该留下一点记号或者是一点提示，如果可以，他该给切萨比克开膛手下一封战书。

威尔开了门，他没有想过自己真的有机会使用汉尼拔交给他的钥匙。威尔推得很慢，折页发出些许滞涩的转动声音，这一刻他有些后悔，威尔甚至想要关了门，撬开一扇窗子再进来一次，假装自己是个素不相识地窥破了秘密的神秘来客。

威尔坐到了医生的桌子前，尽量不着痕迹地翻了几页文件，脚下的伤口痛得他心里发慌。他困倦极了，这时他无比痛恨汉尼拔地房子有着的让人安眠的魔力。他用余光瞥到了汉尼拔地钟表，那上面的数字开始融化，流淌到他的脚边，绊住了他的脚。

那扇门自己滑开了，威尔看见了黑色皮毛的温迪戈向他走来，他突然觉得他自己其实并不想反抗。威尔摸向口袋，没有任何趁手的工具，只有一张照片。

威尔把照片举到脸前，努力想辨别上面画的是什么，那位垂死的女郎。又或者上面的就是威尔自己，以死亡的绿色眼睛看着天空。威尔将胸膛撞向那从鹿角，此后他觉得自己步入了一片白光之中。

 

汉尼拔开门的时候，发现威尔倚在墙边，他的桌子有被动过的痕迹，还好地下室无人涉足。他仔细确认了威尔翻过的东西，不无宽慰地发现它们无关紧要，同时他还发现多出了一件更有趣的东西。

汉尼拔因威尔发现了事实而觉得困惑，他搞不懂是哪里出了问题。但他又因一丝一毫威尔读懂了他的可能性而惊喜，这比什么都重要。威尔并没有醒转的迹象，汉尼拔从冰箱里取出一排冷冻管封装的血样，仔细对照了编号，用硅胶翻模的指套在威尔的后车厢里印下了两枚血手印。他把威尔的车开远了些，过载短路了车子的启动线路，他得让威尔以为他来这的原因是因自己精神不稳定杀了人而寻求告解。

 

 

汉尼拔取了几剂致幻剂与安眠药，在威尔手臂上找了条不那么显眼的静脉推进去，一旦安眠药起效，这足够让威尔睡到第二天的傍晚。

“威尔，威尔？”

威尔的眼睛睁开一线，眼前的灯光以着一种极快的使人目眩的频率闪烁，让他觉得恶心。他完全无法思考，血管里流淌的致幻剂在他眼前织就一张缤纷而恐怖的景象。威尔想起那些在他思维边角沉睡许久的那些无关紧要的知识，黄金分割率拉普拉斯变换数学分形谢尔宾斯基坟垛短波通信与LSD的分子式。他又想起了昏倒之前看到的那道白光与那匹巨鹿，这次那头巨鹿终于回了头，衔着他的衣角带他穿越一道又一道的窄门，联通其他世界的窄门，那个世界以蓝色来度量死亡，汉尼拔坐在长桌的尽头，朝他举起空无一物的酒杯，他们对坐饮酒，呷饮一杯空无与残余。汉尼拔也是蓝色的。蓝色的汉尼拔走到他面前拥抱住他，用一把刀同时刺穿了两个人的身体，蓝色与红色的血液彼此纠缠着流下，彼此互不相溶却又交互缠绕，就像是互相牵绊的线条。

“威尔，杀人的时候你想着什么？”

“威尔，承认吧，你喜欢这个。”

“威尔，是你杀了我。”

 

 

 

 

【十】

威尔在那间昏暗的地下囚牢，黑色毛皮的鹿在栏杆外面冷冷地看着他。他一直看着墙上的水渍，水渍扭曲成涡形虫的模样，扭曲成莱克特医生领带上的佩斯利花纹。若是他此时呼求，天使的班列里会有人来回应这样一位被困在精神病罪犯医院地下囚牢的疯子?

“谁敢用眼睛直视美，谁就被托付给死神。”①他忘记了这句话来自哪里，是否来自于哪位名字无从稽考的疯诗人。汉尼拔就是切萨比克开膛手，一位以死亡作为画布的疯诗人。可如果汉尼拔疯了，他自己又能好到哪里去?

他在那天是晚上本希望藉由汉尼拔的陪伴他才能直面霍布斯的那间林中小屋，但他发现正是由汉尼拔一手操持把他摆上假借司法之手的祭台。切萨比克开膛手，汉尼拔，果真给自己换了剧本，独留他在这，一遍遍地温习着那些台词。

 

 

**“威尔，你感觉怎么样？”**

**“你的车在半路抛锚了，你涉雪而来。我推测你遭遇了一场有惊无险的车祸，只有脚上和腿上划伤了。”**

**“我觉得没什么大碍，只是看东西带着一圈黑边。”**

**“傍晚时分我离开我的诊室，发现你晕倒在前面的路口，我把你带回来，并进行了一系列急救措施，现在是晚间十一点半。你来找我是有什么事情么？”**

**“我不知道，医生，我总觉得自己伤害了别人。”**

那时候他觉得何止是伤害，他觉得自己杀了汉尼拔，汉尼拔的蓝色血液在他的手上还留有余温，荒唐的幻想，汉尼拔居然把他自己构建成了可怜兮兮的受害人。

 

 

**“威尔，你的个人物品中有一串钥匙，你能告诉我这些钥匙都属于哪里么？”**

**“家，我的车，匡提科的教室和储物柜……莱克特医生的诊室。”**

**“莱克特医生诊室的钥匙是你从哪获得的？”**

**“是他给我的。”**

**“莱克特医生否认这一点。我们是否有足够的理由认为你为了潜入他的家中私下配了那把钥匙？他也在你的谋杀目标上么？”**

**“他们不配拥有内脏。我把对解剖的热情转移到烹饪上来。”**

**“我和切萨比克开膛手有个约会。”**

对于那栋冷清的屋子，阿拉娜，杰克可能不请自来，但为他的钓饵打上那样一个结的还有谁呢，只有汉尼拔。

解剖的热情……烹饪……他是有多蠢，走了多久的路才看明白了这初始的真像。威尔在通感里又看见了那匹黑色的鹿，那匹鹿褪尽皮毛变成黑色的温迪戈，巨大的化身，巨大的幽灵。

 

 

**"你不是我的朋友，友谊之光 过一百万年也不会照到我们身上，我们之间的友谊就是那么遥远。"**

**" 我想以为是你而不是我犯下了那些案子会让你觉得好受一些。"**

**“你真该被流放到那个该死的中世纪去，不知道他们会不会把你绑在火刑柱上审判你的邪恶。”**

**“我可不愿意，你无法想象那时候的医疗手段。你不能相信，那时候的人们相信绞刑犯人的头颅有着治愈癫痫的力量。而且那时候你还不存在呢。”**

那些在他脑海中激荡着的想法，都像是夜归的黑羽信鸽收拢翅膀宿在了汉尼拔的肩头。在那间昏暗的地下囚室待久了，一切好像都失去了颜色，威尔开始给自己寻求一些乐趣。贝弗利，那么可爱的女孩，威尔为汉尼拔对她做的事情气得浑身发抖。但得知汉尼拔终究是没死的时候他松了一口气，为什么不是自己动手呢，为什么不是汉尼拔对他动手呢，他们俩都需要一场审判，当然不会是被那个冲动的社工，那种傻瓜。

 

 

**"你好，威尔。"**

**"莱克特医生。"**

**"Lost in thought?"**

**"我没有迷失，再也不会了。"**

而后开膛手汉尼拔送给了他地上的太阳。他指望自己会感谢他么？

 

 

威尔迈出了巴尔的摩精神病医院，就像是双目失明的俄里翁②迎着东方。

 

 

_①德国诗人普拉腾的诗。_

_② 希腊神话里，是东方初升的太阳使俄里翁恢复了视觉。_

 

 


End file.
